


Awaiting

by Preciouslolitababy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo is baby, Not really a slow burn, Quick burn?, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, fluff too, hux is so underrated, im an amateur please go easy on me, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciouslolitababy/pseuds/Preciouslolitababy
Summary: Your father is a wealthy diplomat on earth, and you are his dangerously beautiful pawn. Being the daughter of a corrupt, powerful man was hard enough in a non-invaded world. But now that the First Order is here, your world just got a lot more complicated. //Much like Helen of Troy, your beauty could launch a thousand fleets//
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Awaiting

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all go easy on me, this is my first Star Wars story! I hope you like it :)

I stood in front of the Tv, furiously clicking the remote in search of something decent to watch. After a few minutes of looking I reluctantly stopped on a popular reality show. God, was making fun of these poor souls who chose to exploit their lives on national television. I sat down, grabbing my snack of choice and my soda. I had all day to do nothing, might as well have some fun.  
Just then the door shot open with a loud bang, revealing my father who wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours. He looked absolutely terrified, his normal perfect appearance was now extremely disheveled. What could have made him look so messy? Must be aliens or something. I mean, what could cause such a usually uptight man to appear so, so disheveled?  
“ (Y/N)!” Despite me watching him walk in, his booming voice didn't fail to make me jump today. “Go to channel 6 right now, something is happening, I- I don’t know what yet.”  
I quickly did as he said, my hand shaking as I pressed the number, anxiously waiting for the channel to load, boy, I wasn’t ready to see what exactly had shaken my father to his core.  
There, someone shakily held the news camera, their heavy breaths and fear was evident. They zoomed in on a giant dark spacecraft hovering in the atmosphere.  
“What the hell?” I gasped, what was that thing? Are the end days finally here? The footage abruptly cut off and the screen showed terrified news anchors.  
“T-This just in! We have had contact with the large spacecraft in our sky, they claim to be the First Order?” The woman’s eyes nervously widened at what she had to read next, her voice was laced with fear. “Um, skip to the footage now!” She screamed out, and it instantly changed to a smaller looking ship (not by much jesus christ) which let out hundreds of marching people in white. We are really about to be invaded huh? One figure stood out from the others, it was dressed in all black, and walked with a more fluid confident stride.  
“What are these things?” My father sat down next to me, he was amazed by their fluid movements, his gaze never left the screen. It then switched to the terrified news anchors once more.  
“It, it appears that they have a large army? Are they invading us?” Her voice quivered, she gulped trying to continue. “The one dressed in all black is claiming to be a supreme leader?”  
They all began marching towards the white house, really taking that “take me to your leader” bullshit to a whole new level.  
“Change it, I can’t watch this shit anymore” my father reached for the remote in my hand, and changed it back to the reality show, which was now boring compared to what was going on in the world.  
“Dad, are we going to be okay?”  
He sent me a glare, he was never one to help calm down another person, nor was he the loving type. “ Of course we are. Jesus christ quit worrying for a second?” I quickly nodded and fixated my attention onto people humiliating themselves. A ringtone then brought me out of my amusement. My father let out a few muttered curses and reached for his phone.  
“Hello?” He sounded annoyed and bothered. He rolled his eyes as the muffled voice on the other end of the phone spoke.  
“Do I really need to?” The voice then continued. His face fell as it did, he always had to go into work at the worst times. During my childhood I rarely saw my father. My mother left us when I was five years old in search of a better life, which usually meant a new family. Dad rarely shows emotions, but I could tell that incident messed him up a bit. I never get a kind word or reassurance from him, it's always do this for me, do that. He was a corrupt diplomat after all. His job left us to always travel, he used whatever he could to get ahead in life, even me. Ever since I turned 16 I was accustomed to being used as a pawn, constantly I found myself as his plus one at parties or as his assistant at important meetings. The feedback he would get when he did those things was tremendous enough for him to keep doing them. I was always complimented on how I looked and presented myself, yet no one bothered to talk about how I can hold a conversation, or how eloquently I can speak when needed. But that’s just how it is, with who my father is and all.  
“Get dressed real nice (Y/N). We have a meeting to go to.” I sighed, of course he’s going to try and take advantage of the current horrifying situation. Only a man such as my father would do that. I reluctantly got up and made my way to my room, my father continued to call up his colleagues as I left. I opened the door, and my eyes scanned over the bland room. It was only temporary as we constantly moved around the world. My hand grasped onto the closest door, it was a delicate beige, which was boring to say the least. I glanced over my closet, in search of my semi formal clothes, when my eyes landed on a simple black pencil skirt and a frilly white blouse, I quickly took them out. I turned around, and made my way into the bathroom, bringing the clothes with me. I slipped on a nice pair of pantyhose, then wiggled into my skirt, after everything looked right and fitting I threw the beautiful white top on and buttoned it, but not all the way up. You could see my collar bones protruding out from the frilly neckline. I quickly styled my hair into an elegant updo, with pieces of hair left out in the front, framing my face perfectly. I didn’t own much makeup, but I used what I had which consisted of eyeliner and a beautiful red lip gloss. Next, I slipped on my black heels, their sound resonated through the hallway while I walked to where my father was. His smile grew as I came into his line of sight.  
“Perfect.” He mouthed, then he turned his attention back to whoever was on a phone call with him. I smiled back and settled into the couch when my own phone went off. I quickly took it out and looked over who texted me. To my delight it was my best friend Cordelia, I happily clicked on her notification.  
‘Hey (Nickname)! Did you hear what's going on with aliens? You think they’re hot?”  
That was so like her, always thirsting over whatever she could find, I mean this was the girl who drools at the thought of horror movie slashers.  
‘Yeah I did! My dad was just called to a meeting, think I’ll meet some ‘hot’ aliens? Lol” I responded, that made me think. What do aliens exactly look like? Do these ones look like us? They looked to be our same height so maybe?  
‘Tell me the details when you get back? If they are attractive, put in a good word for me ;)’ I laughed at her antics, if she continues to try and sexualize these poor aliens i'm sure they’ll get some kind of space restraining order on her or something. I wouldn’t blame them. I smiled at my phone, god I loved my best friend and her insane thoughts.  
“(Y/N), we’re going, come on.” My father’s gruff voice brought me out of my previous conversation. I got up and trailed after him, we left the apartment building and made our way to my father’s car. All around us people were taking pictures of the sky, trying to get a small glimpse of another alien. The drive was short, but it felt like ages to me as I kept worrying. What did these things want? Did my father really want to use me again to get ahead of everyone else in an alien invaded world? Well I already knew the answer to my second question, and It was yes.  
We were brought to an official building, and those weird white armored things from the sky littered the place as if they were guarding something. They all seemed to stare at me as I went by, which didn't seem to help my nerves. My father led me to a conference room, i've been in this one a couple of times, but this time was bound to be different. More of those ‘soldiers’ guarded the door, they nodded once they saw my father’s ID card and opened the door, in the room sat many powerful individuals around a table, two seats were reserved for me and my father, and other seats at the head of the table were empty. Probably for this ‘Supreme Leader’ I thought.  
“(Y/N)! It’s wonderful to see you again.” My head snapped to my right, there next to me sat an old friend of my father’s. His wrinkled face twisted up into a devilish smirk as he eyed me up and down, I knew where this was going.  
“I haven’t seen you since you were 16!” He licked his lips, that small action made me feel bile come up my throat. Was this old man seriously trying to get a piece?  
“Oh Mr. Fernsby! It's great to see you too” I kindly responded, my smile faltered as his stare never left me.  
“How old are you now dear?”  
I cringed at his question, why does he want to know?  
“I’m 20 now sir.” Sick satisfaction grew on his face, the sick old man had gotten the answer he had hoped for. His eyes went to my collarbone, as if he were trying to peek at my cleavage, only to be denied by the buttons I had done up this morning.  
Just as he was about to say another disgusting thing, the doors swung open. In walked a handsome man, even handsome was an understatement.His delicate features were twisted into a stern look, he was clearly heated. His red hair was perfectly slicked back, not a strand out of place. He wore a long black jacket, and some type of black outfit underneath. Was this an alien? Cause damn, maybe Cordelia was right. He stopped at the head of the table, took in a deep exasperated breath and began to speak.  
“Please welcome Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.” His voice seemed to mock the words ‘supreme leader’, how annoying was the guy? Was he pretentious? Possibly sleazy? If he were, my father’s plan would go as he thought it would. Then the red headed man moved to the side, the doors remained open and in walked that figure that was dressed in all black from before, the way he held himself and walked looked like it could strike fear into anyone’s heart, even that of the bravest soul. He stopped in the center of the room, his eyes weren’t visible as he had some sort of scary looking face covering. His head moved when he glanced over everyone, it seemed as though he did a double take when he saw me, I smiled kindly out of fear and took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
